Plants, particularly when grown from seeds, are often grown under controlled desired environmental conditions in a seed tray or propagator in a green house or cloche in order to establish their root systems and to provide a healthy young plant. The young plants are often then transplanted from the seed tray to open ground in for example a garden or allotment. To accomplish this the young plants have to be removed from the seed trays, known ones of which are usually wooden or plastics trays. During this removal, the roots systems of the plants are liable to be damaged because it is not easy to lift the young plants from the trays. This is particularly the case with root vegetables such as carrots, parsnips, turnips, beetroot and the like. Such root vegetables have delicate root systems and it is important that their root systems are undisturbed in order that the young plants can grow into mature healthy plants without retardation of growth brought about to root system damage. This tendency to damage plants means that they often cannot be grown under favourable conditions which reduces the crop per acre, and can result in a mature plant of relatively poor quality.